1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable razor assembly, and more particularly to a foldable razor assembly that overcomes the shortcomings of a prior art razor of occupying a relatively large volume and being not easy or inconvenient to carry and store, missing the box for containing the razor easily, and being contaminated by the environment. A foldable razor assembly according to the invention includes a detachable razor blade embedded into the front end of a handle, a box base with its lateral side pivotally coupled to the rear end of the handle, a cavity defined by the box base and a lid for containing the handle and razor blade, and a box body. Since the handle is pivotally coupled to an end of the box base, the handle can be turned directly to put the handle and the razor blade into the cavity of the box base, and the lid is turned to cover the cavity when the razor is not in use, so as to reduce the overall storage volume of the razor for an easy storage or carry. The invention can prevent the box body from being separated from the razor or missing, and also can protect the razor from being contaminated by the environment. When it is necessary to use the razor, the lid is opened and the handle is turned to integrate with the box body. The invention can be folded or unfolded for easy storage or use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present razors sold in the market are generally in a T-shape, which usually include a handle and a blade disposed vertical to the handle and installed at the top of the handle. To prevent the razor from being contaminated by the environment, a box or housing is provided for containing the razor. However, the length of razors of this sort is relatively long and its volume is relatively large, and thus it is inconvenient for users to carry or store the razor. Furthermore, the razor is separated from the box or housing, when the razor is in use, and users may lose the box easily and the razor may be contaminated. Therefore, improvements are needed for the prior art razors.